The Legend of Zelda: The curse of the Wallblade
by ImmaWriteABook
Summary: Zelink! Two months after the fall of Ganondorf and one of his old soldiers find himself searching through the Gerudo dessert in search of a warior, the legendary Man of no Days, an assassin whos name has been the curse of the Harkinan family since the dawn of time. Can Zelda and Link stand against this enemy? Or will they fall, as everyone has before them? ZeldaxLink OCxMalon


**Summary thingy:  
>It's two months after Ganondorfs death and one of his army leaders make his way to a Gerudo settlement in search of <em>The man of no days,<em> the legendary King of Assasins. The mission he wants him to carry out is to kill the people responsible for his masters death. Zelda X Link/Zelink MalonXOC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is a fanfic I came up with while writing on my own. I hope you'll enjoy it.<br>BTW, there's a F***ton of OCs in here so be prepared for new faces.**

**Story wise I've been mixing a little with OoT and TP.  
>And please excuse my English. I'm not from an English speaking country.<br>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda (if i did, it would be ruined in two days)**

* * *

><p>Avarok stared into the roof of his room. The black haired merc with the steel grey eyes hadn't slept this well for nearly a month and for the first time in nearly a year he felt relaxed.<br>_Job well done,_ he thought to himself as he buried his face into the pillow and let out a relaxed grunt. Suddenly he startled. Someone in the stairs? This early? He looked out of the window to be sure and, yes… It couldn't be more than four o'clock in the morning. The maids usually didn't come around untill six or seven and would more often than not delay to eight.  
><em>Maybe it's Calista..?<em> he thought, the plump, goodwilled Hylian had a tendency of coming around early, but Calista was with her pregnant sister now and he somehow thought that she wouldn't return all the way to _The Glad Gerudo Inn_ just to torment an unknow traveler in the morning hours.  
>He listend, it was definetely a heavy person, the steps made low thuds as he or she moved forward, stopping sometimes to check a room number Avarok thought. And then the steps stopped outside the door to his room. It was quiet for a while, then someone snapped their fingers outside and the door started to open.<p>

The man in the black hood and cape opened the door (mentally noting that he would remove the chips from his hand later) and stared into the room. It was dark and without any of the luxury and decor he would have expected, some flakes of white paint was coming of the walls and an old wash stand with flower patterns stood in a corner with a box bed, filled to the edge with straws and feathers. In another corner laid some black clothes, hadn't it been for the white claywalls he would never have spotted them. He scratched his head,  
><em>Have I come to the wrong place or something?<em> he tinkered and looked at the note from his old master and leader,

_The fifth room. Second floor.  
>Ask the barmaid for the man of no days if you find no one there.<em>

He took another look around. No one hidig in the corner shadows, no one hiding in the closet (wich he noted was even more chipped than the darned door). The small box on the floor couldn't hide a man? Maybe under the box be… no, it was nailed to the ground…

He swore a little. Now he had to ask the damn barmaid for answers and she would probably ask for at least fifty rupees for giving up that info, no matter who he was.

"Are you looking for someone?" a calm voice suddenly asked. The man in the cape jumped nearly a meter, spun around and grabbed for his longsword. Behind him stood a boy around eighteen years old, with black hair and only clothed in a brown, motheaten blanket, staring at him with sharp, steelgrey eyes that were fixating on his own gerudo orange. In his left hand, he was trixing with a black, longsword. His, black, longsword. His stomach suddenly turned jelly as he slowly ran through what had happened in the last seconds.

The kid had gotten behind him wich was not a good sign, not even wild animals had managed that before.

The kid had stolen his custom made, black bladed, Oxomyn longsword. Even though he was a swordsman and had spent more time with this weapon than with his own family.

The kid spoke ancient Kauldvelian. The language of the Bloodshadows Family.

He struggled to get out of the shock of lacking a weapon. The kid tilted his head again and looked unaffected up at him. Even though he was nearly two and a half heads higher than the kid he still felt shivers running down his spine. The eyes reminded him of a cold, deep, well.

"I asked," he repeated, as unaffected as ever,  
>"Are you looking for someone? Or are you just looking for an easy prey to rob blind? If so," he continued, and pointed his thumb down the hall to a room marked eight,<br>"There's a rich, everbitching, noblelady snoring down there."  
>The man in the black hood shook his head and stammered,<br>"I-i'm looking for t-the man of n-n-no days, my master told me that he was s-staying here.  
>A-at this inn," the kid nodded.<br>"I see, so thats why you are here," and a smile broke his face.  
>"Then I'll just hand this back," and he flipped the sword, catching it at the tip and handing the hilt over to the shivering black hood.<br>"And run downstairs to talk to Terivia about your, uhm… request. Wait here please," and he waved him into the paint flaking room. Black hood didn't even have to wait for five minutes (though it felt like fifty years) before the boy returned with an old woman that reminded him off his late mother. Old, strict, ugly and with the most hooked parrot nose he had ever seen.

Avarok looked at the man sitting in his bed, trying to judge what kind of shady character he was dealing with today. He was obviously a coward, a boo from behind and he would chop you in two. Pretty strong to he guessed and favouring heavy weapons, though lacking both the subtlety and technique to become any real threat. A man of the battlefield, and he nearly snapped his fingers like an amateur. Up until then Terivia, that loveable hag, had been questioning old Blackhood about his motives for coming to this arid sandland and why it was so important for him to talk to _The man of no days_. Blackhood, like the loyal dog he was, refused completely to explain anything until he could talk to, _"This goddamned ghost," _himself. As Terivia was about to tell him just why it was important or her to know anything before _The man_ Avarok innterupted,

"You are one of Ganondorfs old lackeys, right?" after that, it was just to watch as Blackhoods face turned so red that even Terivia with her everlastingly bad vision could make something out of it. Finaly he managed to spit out,

"H-how did y-you kn..?" Avarok broke him off,

"Big, stupid and scared shitless if someone sneaks up on him. No technique and easy to subdue for someone that knows what they're doing," Blackhood turned, if possible, even reder and he stared angrily down at him, but before he could defend himself Avarok said,  
>"So I ask you. Why are you here? What do you want? Who are you? And what is the mission?" Old Blackhood stared down at him for a second, then he leant back on the wall and said,<p>

"I am Aterdom, Ganondorfs lieutenant and fourth in command,"  
><em>So old Ganon actually had measurable IQ,<em> Avarok thought, listening with only one ear,_  
><em>"Ganondorf is dead, he was killed two months ago and thats why I'm here,"

"Oh, what a surprise," Avarok said. Unaffected or just to stupid to understand sarcasm, Aterdom continued,  
>"The mission is to kill the ones responsible for his death," hearing the words mission and death awoke Avarok from his mocking,<p>

"And who might that be?" hearing the interest in his voice Aterdom continued to the final climax of the grand scheme,

"The Hero of Time, Link and the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda."

It was as if the very atmosphere of the world changed, it all clicked silent as suddenly all the atension of the room turned towards him. As if the very weight of Trevias and Aterdoms focus on him was tons. Avarok folded his arms and closed his eyes before he spoke,

"This is the mission?" Aterdom nodded,  
>"You want the king of assasins, <em>The man of no days<em>, to kill the Hero and Princess of Hyrule?"

Aterdom nodded again, more energically,  
>"Do you swear, infront of the godesses of creation and the snakegod of deception that this is your wish?" and Aterdom said, with such a weight over his words that Avarok thought even the world would listen.<br>"Yes," Avarok opened his eyes, then he rose from the meditational position he had been sitting in and walked over to the near invisible clothes in the corner. Slowly he crouched down and fished forth a long, snake bending knife. An eyeformed emerald was engraved between hilt and blade, and even though the room was as dark as Hells pits, it was still possible to read the green glowing runes engraved in the blade.

_As thy will is engraved on the walls of darkness,_

_So shall thy will be fullfilled,_

_And through the pact of blood,_

_He who walks the endless night shall fulfill thy darkest will._

Then Avarok placed the blade on his hand and let it slide over the palm, as always it felt like a polar wind had blown through the wound. A short stream of blood emitted from the wound and then it flooded through the air in small, crimson red bubbles before getting absorbed by the emerald. Then he handed it over to Blackhood. Aterdom held it like it was a real snake, bit his lip, placed it in his palm and fulfilled the _Wallblades Blood Pact._

"So you are the king of assasins?" Aterdom asked the boy as he was about to walk out of the room.  
>"Nope, the dessert rat in my bed is," when Aterdom some seconds later pointed out that there was no dessert rat in Avaroks bed, both the boy and Terivia was gone.<p> 


End file.
